


Backup needed

by casness



Series: Mary's and Kono's Mission [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all else fails and before seeking professionals, the girls call in backup to "repair" the relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backup needed

Mary and Kono sat across from each other at a table in the lanai sipping lemonade while discussing Steve and Danny. Mary leaned across, resting her hands on the table and said "So then I said 'I'm going to call a good therapist who specializes in couples therapy. She'll help Danny and you overcome this cheating.' I mean can you believe that he's still with Catherine after getting together with Danny?"

Kono put her hands on top of Mary's and replied "I don't know what's going on with them. It doesn't matter the gender of the person you love. Maybe he still thinks that the DADT is still active or something. Chin told me that Steve called Catherine to use a government satellite and set up a date with her. I think it's good that you called that therapist. Now we have to figure out how to get them there. I hope that Danny is going to be okay." Kono shook her head at the thought that Steve would cheat on Danny so cruelly and flaunt it.

Mary smiled at Kono in response. She put her hands back on her lap after patting Kono's. "Is there anything we can do in the mean time? Anyone that will help them?" Mary asked desperately.

"Chin says that he's on board with the whole thing but if this turns Steve against us, he's disavowing all existence of his participation. He said that he'll take Steve out spear fishing and hint at a few things then. Other than that I don't know," answered Kono with a sigh.

Mary turned to look at the ocean. She took another sip of her lemonade and shifted in her chair. There must be someone else that can help Steve understand the damage that he is doing, she thought, Wait a minute-

"Grandma Kalakaua!" Mary and Kono exclaimed at the same time. They turned and smiled at each other for their brilliant idea of solving the situation.

"I'll go get her and we can explain the entire situation," said Kono standing up from the table and heading inside the house. A few minutes later, she and an elderly Hawaiian woman with brown hair and hazel eyes appeared outside.

"Kono tells me you have a problem with your brother," said the elderly woman sitting down on a chair and smoothing out wrinkles on her blue dress.

"Yes, Grandma Kalakaua," started Mary but was interrupted with "Call me Grandma Kala" from the woman. Mary continued, "Here's the situation..." and proceeded to explain the entire situation between Steve and Danny from the very beginning. After half an hour of explaining and answering questions, Mary asked "So will you help us?"

"Of course. Let me get my purse and we'll go over there to Steven's now. Does this Danny live with him?" asked Grandma Kala standing up and heading into the house.

"No, I'll call him to meet us there" answered Mary smiling at Grandma Kala and Kono. She gave a thumbs up to Kono and the two headed inside the house after Grandma Kala.

~Steve's House~  
Steve was relaxing on the couch in front of the television, watching it on mute, when Mary entered the house with Kono and Grandma Kala. "What the? Kono, Grandma Kalakaua what are you doing here?" asked Steve standing up from the couch and proceeding to greet the women.

"You would make a bad husband. Now, sit and listen carefully" said Grandma Kala, after the pleasantries were finished, to Steve forcing him to sit back down on the couch. "Mary, did you call Danny?" She continued.

"Yep, I think that's actually him arriving" said Mary looking out the window and seeing Danny's Camaro parking in front of the house.

Danny walked into the house and stopped when he saw the three women and Steve on the couch all staring at him. "Is this an intervention?" He asked nervously. He moved to back out of the house but was stopped when Mary grabbed his arm and pushed him toward the couch to sit next to Steve.

"No, this is us trying to save your relationship, Dear," answered Grandma Kala smiling at the two men. Danny and Steve turned to look at each other and shrugged when they couldn't figure it out.

"Kono and Mary tells me that you two are having problems. So, I decided to lend my help before this can get to a professional help level. There are a few things that must be addressed," Grandma Kala said looking at Steve, "First, Steve it is not right for you to keep cheating on Danny with that hussy." "I've always wanted to try that word since I heard it on one of my soaps," she replied to the quiet question of "hussy?" from Mary. "Now, from now on, you will stop seeing her. Second, this arrangement is obviously not working. For now, I think the two of you should live together..." Grandma Kala continued until she finally got to her last point of "Tenthly, I think the two of you should just marry. That way, the cheating will lessen since Steve's urges will be satisfied, not that I'm saying you're not good" She looked at Danny, "Also, it would help your relationship to grow."

Steve and Danny sat through the entire speech stunned with questioning looks in their eyes. At some points, the two turned to glare at Kono and Mary, a movement that made the two women sigh happily since Danny and Steve glared simultaneously. At the end of the speech, Danny stood up and said "Mrs. Kalakaua, Steve and I are-"

"Will take everything under consideration. However, Danny is really attached to his apartment and no matter how hard I try I can't get him to move out of it," interrupted Steve pulling Danny to sit beside him on the couch. "It's better to go with it," He whispered to Danny.

"Well, that's easy to fix. Steve, you will spend one night at Danny's apartment while Danny stays here. That way, where whichever one of you gets the best night's sleep, that is where you will move. That is what my husband and I did," said Grandma Kala smiling at the two. She turned to look at Kono and Mary and noticed that the two women were smiling at the couple as well. "Come Kono, our job is done," said Grandma Kala. The four then exchanged byes and Kono and Grandma Kala walked out of the door.

As soon as the pair drove off, Mary turned around to Steve and said "Off you go, brother dear."

Steve stood up from his sit on the couch and glared at Mary then looked at Danny. "Give me your keys," He said sighing.

"Nope, I'm going home and away from this madness" said Danny standing up close to Steve.

As he began to move away, Steve grabbed his arm and pulled Danny to his chest. Steve hugged Danny and leaned close to his ear to whisper "You can't. If you do that, Grandma Kalakaua will come back and lecture again." As he whispered, his lips brushed slightly against Danny's ear.

Danny shivered in sensation but held back the moan that threatened to escape. His hands resting on Steve's chest, he felt the muscles move with each breath. This isn't right but it should be, he thought. "Fine, but don't touch the ties" He whispered back. Danny His own breath affecting Steve who shivered from it being near his neck.

"Of course, baby," Steve said tightening his hold on Danny temporarily and then releasing him. After he let go of Danny, he looked toward where Mary and found her smiling lovingly at the them. Steve kissed Danny's forehead and took the keys that Danny offered. He smiled at Danny, looked and nodded briefly at Mary and walked out of the house closing the door behind him.

Danny stood there stunned. Did he just....kiss me on the FOREHEAD? he thought to himself, really, Steve? the FOREHEAD? Wait a minute, I wanted him to kiss me somewhere else? He must have stood there for a while because when he finally noticed his surroundings, Mary was standing in front of him.

"Steve's room is this way," said Mary taking Danny's hand and leading him to Steve's room. She took Danny into Steve's room, showed him the adjoining bathroom and let him get sorted out. She said "good night" and exited the room closing the door behind her.

Danny stood in front of the bed looking around the room before he finally took off his clothing except for his boxers and laid on the bed. This is actually comfortable and a nicely decorated room, he thought as he began to feel sleepy. "Good night, Babe" He whispered before he fell asleep.

At Danny's apartment, Steve lay on the pull out couch thinking about his actions. He smiled as he remembered the brief kiss. "Good night, Danno" He whispered with a smile before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
